50 sentences: Laxana
by AvaEobane
Summary: For mangagirl135. "Either you are crazy or not in you are not in love," Cana said.


**50 sentences: **Laxana

* * *

_Dedicated to mangagirl135_

* * *

**AN:** No real timeline though some are put into an order - oh, and standard disclaimer applies while reviews are appreicated. My first attempt on something like this.

* * *

**Start**

The blond lightening mage put down a drink in front of the card mage. "Drink," he said. "You need it more than I do," he added when she was about to protest.

* * *

**Future**

She never did a fortune telling for herself because she never wanted to spoil the surprise.

* * *

**Past**

He wasn't proud of most parts of his past – only of those he had spent with her even though he would never admit this.

* * *

**Crimson**

Nothing scared her more than the second his hand suddenly covered the side of his face including the eye and blood dripped to the floor.

* * *

**Magic**

It was what had brought them together and now it kept them together as well – forever

* * *

**Doors**

A long time ago, they had lived next to each other in Fairy Tail's mixed dorm and yet they had never even greeted each other passing on the hallway.

* * *

**Father**

They both had issues with their fathers. His was a maniac and hers was never there.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

It was their guild, their family, their home – their pride

* * *

**Defeat**

Both of them knew, loathed and accepted it as a natural part of their lives.

* * *

**Lost scene**

Seven missing years, eighty four months of lost changed and countless wasted days.

* * *

**Macao**

The fire mage eventually got over the fact that he had lost his only female friend to the arrogant S-class boy but after a few beers and some attention from his ex-wife, he got over it.

* * *

**Smile**

It was her smile that made him see her – even when it was broken and barely there.

* * *

**Fight**

In a way, he should have seen it coming but he hadn't expected her to take out the cards and yet, he had simply taken everything she threw at him because being thrown out of the guild wasn't even half of the punishment he deserved – she took care of the missing part.

* * *

**Remorse**

As she watched him being teased by her father, she decided that she regretted that she was so harsh with him despite being so much in love with him that it hurt to think about it.

* * *

**Sorry**

It was a word none of them liked to use because it had been used too often and had lost its worth in their eyes and because sometimes, words couldn't fix the damage that had been done.

* * *

**Lightening**

No one in the guild actually knew how good Laxus was with his lightening until the words "Would you please marry me, Cana Alberona? Love, Laxus" appeared on the sky at night (and the mage's future father-in-law knocked him nearly out while congratulating but this is another story).

* * *

**Gold**

The ring was so beautiful that she was speechless for a few minutes before she could answer.

* * *

**Evergreen**

Up to now, Mrs Strauss still claimed full credit for knowing first about Laxus and Cana because with her female sense for inter-guild-relationships, she had been the first to notice the way the both mages avoided each other at any cost in the guildhall and to prove it, she had once threatened Laxus to petrify Cana if he wouldn't spill the beans. Needless to say, he had told her everything she had wanted to know and probably even more if the way Evergreen had avoided both mages afterwards could be taken as some kind of evidence against them.

* * *

**Sapphire**

Her eyes sparkled with happiness when he sat down with her that day and he knew that she had great news for him and when she had finished, his eyes shone just as much as hers.

* * *

**Mira**

The barmaid (and S-class mage) cried when she heard the good news and threw a party.

* * *

**White**

She looked amazing and stunning in white and he realised that she was his and she would always be his just like he would always be hers.

* * *

**Scar**

Somehow, she loved and hated his scar at the same time and she had no clue how this was even possible because usually, she either loved or hated something.

* * *

**Dream**

To wake up next to her was always a dream come true for him.

* * *

**Madness**

"Either you are crazy or not in you are not in love," Cana said.

* * *

**Cornelia**

It had been the name of her mother but it was also the name of their daughter because Laxus felt kinda indebted to the woman who had given birth to his wife.

* * *

**Fried**

He was happy when she eventually forgave his teammate for the injuries Juvia had inflicted to herself to get out of injuring Cana during the Fighting Festival and he knew that the green-haired Dark Écriture mage was happy as well because he had been afraid for his and Mira's children whenever Cana had been around.

* * *

**Pride**

It nearly broke them apart, multiple times.

* * *

**Problems**

"Problems are the chance to show what we are made off," Laxus said when he finally became master – without starting a second attempt to take over the guild by force.

* * *

**Mavis Vermillion**

To them, the first master was a genius … not only because of Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere but because of the spirit and the hope Fairy Tail embodied today, many years after the death of her body and they were happy – even though Laxus would never admit it – that the First was still with them – in her ethereal body but it was better than nothing.

* * *

**Faith**

Well, there was a huge and extremely dangerous dragon above them and this dragon wanted to annihilate the whole island but hey – who were they to give up?

* * *

**Angel**

Their daughter was beautiful and pure perfection and he already knew that he would have to beat up Levy's and Gajeel's son once that brat would get a little bit older.

* * *

**Cards**

As a card mage, she was surely an oddity among the S-class mages but it was a sign of her power and her determination that she had come this far.

* * *

**Grandmother**

Cornelia Alberona watched her grandchildren from Heaven and when the little pink-haired girl who had been named after her first discovered magic and took after her grandfather Gildartz, her grandmother cried tears of happiness and down on earth, everyone blamed Juvia for the sudden rain while the water mage was innocent for once.

* * *

**Fairies**

Sometimes, the word was meant as an insult from mages of another guild but the infamous casters of Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter knew their own power far too well to feel insulted.

* * *

**Great-grandmother**

Little Cornelia's bright pink hair finally solved the mystery who Laxus' grandmother was.

* * *

**Thunderstorm**

As a child, she had been afraid of thunder but somehow, she had grown out of it after watching the master's grandson practicing his lightening in the gardens of the guild.

* * *

**Dragons**

It was impossible to say who out of them was more awed by the sight of Igneel and Grandine in full flight, attacking, fighting and defeating the dark dragon that had nearly killed them all.

* * *

**Difference**

Of course, they were different and at the same time, they were alike in a way that most people needed years to realise what made them the unstoppable duo they were.

* * *

**Age**

He had often wondered why she liked him and not Gray. He was five years older than her while Gray had the same age. He had learned not to ask because there was never logic in love.

* * *

**Happiness**

The happiest moment in his life wasn't when he became master of Fairy Tail. The happiest moments of his life were always related to his family – like when Makarov learned to walk or when Cornelia started to speak – even though he was disappointed when she said Mama first.

* * *

**Power**

It was funny how his priorities had changed along the years, she sometimes mused when she was watching him sleep but unsurprisingly, she never wanted to go back to the times when she had been forced to fight comrades because of his insane plan to take the control of Fairy Tail by force since his grandfather hadn't seen him as fitting back then.

* * *

**Ice**

Laxus never admitted it but he didn't stop to worry that Cana might leave him until Gray finally got his act together and married Juvia – who fainted upon receiving the proposal but that was another story.

* * *

**Letters**

While she cleaned up the house, she found hundreds of letters he had written for her while he had been away from the guild and when she finished reading, she was crying.

* * *

**Strength**

For the first time, Laxus and Gajeel managed to agree on something – their wives were stronger than them and it was good like this.

* * *

**Children**

When she had been sixteen, she would have laughed at anyone who would have told her that she would marry Laxus one day and if someone had told her that she would be the mother of two amazing little kids one day, she would have asked them very politely to see a doctor because such crazy ideas couldn't be healthy. She chuckled softly as she looked at the pink and brown flashes which were coming closer and closer while Asuka as the oldest was still leading.

* * *

**Great-grandfather**

Makarov was extremely proud of his two great-grandchildren – especially of Makaroc junior who had even inherited his magical abilities but hopefully not the tendency to fall in love with the most troublesome and complicate the world had ever seen – Porlyuscia.

* * *

**Makarov junior**

The brunette boy was a heartbreaker (just like his mother in younger years) but when he first got a crush on Audrey Redfox, he was worse around her than Romeo had been around Wendy and one day, his father and the aforementioned fire mage took him out for a drink in town (something Cana heard off since she was on a mission) and gave him advice. Surprisingly, Gajeel didn't kill the boy when he appeared on his doorstep with a bunch of flowers for the Iron Dragon Slayer's precious little girl.

* * *

**Grandfather**

The retired former S-class mage Gildartz was extremely proud of his grandchildren and when Cornelia made it S-class at the age of fourteen, one year before Simon Scarlet-Fernandes and Cathy Justine were even chosen, he threw a party for the whole guild … and the newly appointed S-class mage promptly got her first hangover which got him in serious trouble with his daughter and his son-in-law the next day.

* * *

**Love**

It was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

* * *

**End**

There would never be an end for them because they were from Fairy Tail where no one would ever think about an end as long as there was alcohol, food and music – oh, and fights.


End file.
